Original Prankster
by dork with chalk
Summary: She waited and watched, then when the time was right she struck. An original vampire; Athena makes her presence known to the unsuspecting citizens of Louisiana. Too bad, she's the daughter of Lilith, the only people older then here is her family. Turning the town upside down, there's bound to be carnage. Use of OC character; Enjoy and Review! Rating may go up due to language :-)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE - This was based purely upon an alternate universe. So basically, the basic characters are involved. There will be plenty of OC and OOC moments. Rating may vary for this, I hope you enjoy it and comment what you think of my character. I'm aiming for her to be a character you hate her but at the same time, you love her.

The whistle of the wind was howling through my hair, I felt as it whipped around wildly in the wind. It was a hot day, unusually hot. I was looking outside of a small house, it was small and very country. Those poor people, living in such small homes in such a dull town; I'd watched these people for months. I was surprised when I saw a few faces I recognized, it almost brought a smile to my face when I saw the death of some of my own. Their petty problems, so insignificant to the bigger picture, my kind being ruled by the human race, it was pathetically sad. I watched as the fae mouthed off to my kind with little fear. The screams from her home as her friends died or the wolves came to take her to Russell.

Crossing my arms, I took a deep breath. I didn't have to have a extreme sense of smell to know the blonde and Bill were ripping tiles of the wall in their quest of pathetic love. Her moans were loud enough to wake even the deadest of vamps. Such a tacky move, moving up to the door my nails rasped against the door loudly. The moans momentarily stopped, their muffled words of lust could have made me gag.

"Bill Compton!" I rang out; even the newest of Vampires knew my voice and knew my command.

Within seconds, I watched as the blur of what is to be Bill flash down to the front of the stairs. His face was wide with concern and shock. Opening the door, I smiled towards him and laughed.

"Well don't seem so shocked now Bill" I laughed to him.

Looking down in respect, he nodded "I am, I did not know you knew of my presence" he replied, his twang thick.

"I know of all vampires presence, Bill... it's kind of my job, so how about you get that pretty little blonde down here to let me in?" I asked, he nodded and turned to the faded stairs.

"Sookie" he called out.

She was standing behind the wall listening into us, standing out wrapped in a bed sheet she set her jaw as she gazed upon me. I smiled at her.

"Yes" she replied, standing on the top step.

"Are you going to invite me in?" I asked, looking to her.

She laughed dryly and shook her head "I don't know you, I aint letting you in" she stated dryly, Bill looked to her with wide eyes and back to me.

"Excuse her" he stated to me, I shrugged and laughed.

"Its fine, I'll just invite myself in" I stated, stepping through the door and into her home.

Her eyes widened in shock "Oh don't worry, it comes with age. Well maybe just my age" I stated with a grin to them both.

"How old are you?" she stated, looking at me with disgust.

"Old enough that I know a fae when I see one" I replied, I noticed Bill tense.

Looking to him I laughed at him sympathetically "Oh Bill, I'm not here for you fairy" he still stayed tense.

"Sookie, that's an interesting name" I stated, turning to her.

She shrugged "Yep"

"Jason, that's your brother isn't it?" I asked, I struggled to not smile as she stiffened.

"I've been watching you all, watching the pathetic lives you're all leading. Eric Northman, your unresolved feelings, the wolf; Alcide and his devotion to you" I smirked.

"Why?" she stated again.

"When enough Vampire blood is shed, my family takes an interest" I snapped, losing patience with her lack of respect.

She backed up another step "Get dressed Sookie; Bill may enjoy your body I in fact do not" I said, flicking her off.

Turning around she retreated into her bedroom, I could hear as she called me unholy names.

"Next time, choose a blond that understands respect and knows when and how to use it" I turned to Bill.

"I'm sorry, Sookie is..." he stated, I raised my hand to cut him off.

I'd had enough of their antics, all of them. It was such an insignificant problem, I chose to come and deal with this.

"I grow tired of your voice and hers; I've come to say this if you do not stay away from Sookie Stackhouse and another drop of vampire blood is shed from or for her. I will drain the bitch and string her up in front of your house for you to watch her decay and then you will know the true death but not before I get a century of torture and pleading from you" I snarled at him, anger flowing over my entire body.

His entire body stiffened "There are several vampires in this town that would see to your death before hers" he attempted to threaten me.

"You say this to me know, you are fortunate that I have come here unlike my brother; Zachariah" I stated, I enjoyed that his body stiffened at the name of my older brother.

"Your family seemed fit to send you instead?" he asked, a mocking tone seeping in.

"I may be the youngest of my family, but I can still rip her head off and force feed you each and every bone or I can simply turn her. Have her obey my commands, have her turn on you, turn off her love for you I can have her do whatever I want... Or I could kill that pretty little redhead that you like to keep. Jessica isn't it?" I stayed, moving closer to him.

"I was not questioning your authority" he stated, bowing his head in respect.

"Good, because that would be horrible for me to have to force her to I don't know take a dip in the swamp or take a dip onto Eric Northman" I smirked.

"Oh Sookie dear, you may be able to hide from your boyfriend but I can smell your jeans from here. Why don't you come join us?" I called out to her; I could hear her jeans scratching against the wallpaper.

Stepping around the corner and walking cautiously down to us, she stayed closer to Bill in hope that he could possibly save either of them from me.

"Bill, can she really do that?" she asked Bill.

"Unfortunately she can, this is Athena she is one of the eldest vampires in history" he said, looking to her.

"Athena, the Greek God?" she pulled back, I smirked.

"Well, to go unnoticed for so long my family and I updated our names to not raise suspicion, I enjoyed renaming myself after a worship goddess" I shrugged.

"There's a mirror somewhere if you want to continue to keep admiring yourself" Sookie stated at me, Bill wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Sookie, you must pay more respect" he stated.

"You should, because he's the real kicker Sookie you might be immune to Bill's compulsion but me" I said, moving closer to her.

"When you think of me with disrespect, you will continue to punch yourself in the face until you jaw is completely dislodged" I stated, locking eyes with her and using compulsion.

She nodded and swallowed the lump formed in her throat "Yes" she stated.

I smiled and pulled back to look at both of them.

"Well, know I have gained a bit of respect in this place. Bill, follow your end of the deal" I stated, before turning around and pushing off.

Walking back to the door, I turned around and looked to them both.

"Well, I'd like to watch" I replied, Sookie pulled a face.

Her hand clenched up and raised impulsively "Stop!" I stated before she could hit herself.

"Last chance Bill, either she loses a boyfriend or she loses a boyfriend and a jaw" I stated.

"And you're the nicest one in your family?" Sookie asked, I shook my head at her.

"No, I'm just the most humane. Zachariah would have made Bill watched as he defiled your body in every way possible with as many instruments, people and bodily fluids he seemed fit. Cassandra would have strung you all up to rot in the hot Louisiana sun, mother would have done both and father. Father would do things that I can't even begin to comprehend, he is the most vicious of us all" I replied.

"None of you are kind at all!" she demanded.

"No, Michael was the kindest" I replied.

"Was?" she replied, I nodded.

"Was... let's leave it at that" I stated.

"I'd hurry up, I may be the most humane but I haven't got all day" I replied.

"May you give us some privacy?" he asked, Sookie frowned and looked to him.

"Whatever, I'll hear everything from outside anyway" I stated, turning around and walking back down the faded stairs.

Standing in the front yard, I sighed and crossed my arms. Watching and hearing the crack of the tires of an approaching car, bounding its way up the road to Sookie's home, a smirk pulling across my face. Hmm, I was hungry it was going to be a long night.

Stepping back into the darkness, I waited for my prey to roll up.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE - I own nothing and never will, enjoy and review!

Waiting for the human, I popped my fangs out in anticipation. It was a large truck, pulling up I sighed. It was Jason and his on again and off again fling Jessica. Stepping back out into the light as the two exited the car. Locking eyes with Jessica, her head dropped instantly.

"Jessica?" Jason asked, his twang as thick and slow as his sister.

"Jason, go inside" she stated, looking at me with fear.

I smirked and stepped closer "no Jason, stay" I stated.

"Jessica" Bill's voice rang out, looking to him I smiled.

A distressed Sookie was looking at them both "Whose this?" Jason asked, moving closer to Jessica and Bill.

"Hi there, I'm Athena" I stated, he smirked.

"Like the God?" Jessica asked, I nodded at her and giggled.

"I'm sort of like a God anyway" I purred.

"Sook, are you okay?" Jason asked, noticing his distressed sister.

She shook her head "That bitch is making Bill and I not be able to see each other" she mumbled, moving forward to him and hugging him tightly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Jason, this here is one of the eldest vampires known to man. She is literally older than the bible" Bill stated to him, hoping he would understand.

"You're a fanger?" he demanded, disgusted at me.

"You obviously don't mind them seeing you were balls deep a few hours ago" I retorted, Jessica blushed.

"Look, I'm here to clean up the mess you all have created. Thanks to you lot, I've had to leave my life and come here to fix this mess" I stated cynically.

"Why, there's nothing to fix" Jessica stated.

"You'd think that with two vamps, a fairy and a cop you'd be able to take me down. You're body language is giving it away but trust me when I say this you will not kill me, many have tried and many have failed you will all obey me whilst I'm here fixing your mess" I stated.

"What mess!" Sookie snapped.

Arching an eyebrow at her, both Bill and Jessica tensed.

"The mess that Sookie Stackhouse has created, how she single handedily destroyed two of the most powerful vampires because of her magic fucking snatch and turned out most feared enemy into nothing more than a pathetic pup" I growled.

"So you fear her" Jessica stated, trying to brave it out.

I looked to her "If we feared her, I wouldn't be here now talking to you. She would be strung up and being bled out so we can walk in the sun and fix things that our day walkers are too dumb to deal with" I stated, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You seem like a very busy woman, we won't keep you long. What business do you have with us other than Sookie" Bill asked, bowing in respect.

I was starting to like Bill, he was the only person in this place that understood the term respect.

"A baby vampire, so young and so hungry you're lucky Bill understands respect" I stated to her, she clenched her jaw.

"You're just a old bitch" she stated to me, I looked at her with a smirk.

"Jason is yours is he not?" I asked, she nodded tightly.

"Not anymore" I stated, before moving to Jason with unhuman speed.

Gripping his jaw, my blood red nails dug into his jaw. His face with complete shock, I smiled at him.

"You have never been more in love with a person as much as you are with me; you think our hearts a synced together. The thought of Jessica repulses you; she will try to win you back but the thought of loving her makes your stomach churn. You will enjoy the pain you cause her through your disgust of who she is. Although through your disgust, you will befriend Hoyt again and convince him to despise her just as much as you do. Until you get to see me again, you will never feel whole but you will stay as charming as ever and love your family just as much as you always have" I glamoured him, my compulsion was ten times stronger than even the eldest vampires.

My parents were always surprised of my pull I have with people, they say it's to do with my age when I was turned. I was only nineteen when I was created; our family's castle was seized. Stepping away, I watched as his face melted when gazing upon me.

Stepping back I looked to a distraught Jessica "When will you learn, I'm the new sheriff in town and I have no problem staking problems along the way" I stated, aiming my insult to Jessica.

"Sookie, I am truly sorry that I have to steal your vampire from you. If you want, I can help you find someone equally as inviting as Mr. Compton here" I stated to her with a sick smile.

I was in a bad mood and I was hungry, I was going to be staying here awhile and I needed to make these people understand that I was here for their best intention. Zachariah and father simply wanted to just destroy them all, but maybe call me a softy but... I couldn't stand the thought of human life being cut short. It already was so pathetically short to begin with, why would someone like us want to destroy something as magnificent as human life.

"No, I'm fine thank-you. But I think it's best you leave, this is a family matter" she said, clenching her jaw.

I smiled and nodded "As you wish, but I'll be back before morning to collect my things" I stated, she frowned.

"Jessica, have you learnt anything from tonight?" I asked her, almost mockingly.

"Yeah, old vamps are just as big of pricks as I thought they'd be" she said, clenching her jaw.

"Put a leash on her Bill or I will give her to my brother to play with" I said, moving to her.

Grabbing her red hair, I smiled and rang it through my fingers "He always did like red heads" I stated, before ripping out a chunk of her hair.

Throwing the chunk on the ground beside the writhing red head, I looked to them.

"Don't forget my power, I am above the law and if you do not abide by my law. I will slaughter every last one of you" I stated, before melting into the night.

Making my way through the hot night, I headed directly for my next target. I'd acquired the bad taste I needed to leave in their mouths; I can't show weakness around these people. I'd met Eric several times before tonight, to put it easy. We were not unknown to each other; I was close with Godric before he decided to pass on. Eric and I for awhile were very accustomed to each other. But after a hundred years or so, his body bored me and my brothers became concerned. Stopping in front of his bustling club, I smirked and pushed past the bouncers who were bowering their heads.

I spotted Pam enticing a female fang banger; she clapped eyes with me instantly. Her blue eyes widening in shock, moving to her I smiled.

"Oh hi there, Pam is it? Where's Eric?" I asked, she stood up and covered her face in a hard façade.

"Eric is a tad incapacitated at the moment, maybe you should leave a message I'll make sure he'll get it" she purred at me.

I laughed dryly "Tell me where he is or I'll rip everybody's throat out into the entire club starting with yours" I purred back to her, she set her jaw.

"He's downstairs, enjoying the company of another dancer" she stated, I arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"Was it that hard?" I smiled, pushing off to were I could hear the dancers screams.

Turning back I looked to Pam "Oh by the way, there's an orgy in the bathroom. Three vampires are draining an underage girl, would you like some help?" I asked, she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm fine on my own" she snapped before stalking off.

Pushing open the door to the basement, the screams of her excitement radiated up the stairs and through my ears. Smirking, I stepped down the stairs waiting until I could gaze upon him. Leaning against the wall, I watched as he at a unhuman pace pleasured the new dancer.

Letting a bubble of laughter erupt from my lips, his entire body stiffened and stopped. The dancer moaned a 'no'. Without turning around, I could feel the hostility from him.

"You're not dead yet?" he stated, I shrugged.

"It takes more than a stake to get me I guess" I replied, pushing off the wall.

Walking towards him, I admired his frame from behind. Good days I shared with that body and by days, I literally meant days.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked.

"I'm busy" he stated.

"I'm not here to talk about the 1700's Eric, I'm here on business" I stated, authority ringing in my voice.

Sighing, he pulled away from the dancer and turned to me. Although I was ancient, I felt my cheeks flush red.

"Has it been that long, Athena?" he asked, I laughed dryly.

Avoiding his naked body as much as possible, I waited for him to slip his black boxer shorts on before I could face him.

"What is your business?" he asked.

"My dear old friend Russell Edgington has been wreaking havoc upon this town and all of America. I need to know why, what have you done" I stated, he frowned.

"Who said I did anything?" he replied.

"I knew of your father's death, I knew of your vendetta. But to chose know as the time to seek revenge on the death of your family at the cusp of equality between our species was a foolish move" I snapped at him.

He looked at me in anger, moving with speed his large hands wrapped around my neck and slammed me into the nearest wall. Fangs exposed his eyes boring into mine. He squeezed tighter.

"You knew that Russell Edgington had killed my family?" he sneered, I nodded.

"I knew the day he killed them, I didn't know it was your family until 1789" I stated, looking at him.

"That was the year..." he stated, before trailing off I nodded.

"The year that we hid in the French countryside whilst their country was at war, bathing in the blood of the lost" I replied.

"I wish Godric had hated you as much as I do know" he replied, releasing my neck.

"What did you do Eric Northman" I demanded, a smile peeked at his lips.

"Let's just say, he took my family so I took his" he said, my stomach instantly sunk.

"Talbot" I whispered, looking down.

He laughed "With his war against the humans, it was so easy to pursue him and stake him" he mocked him.

"Do you know your allegiance?" I asked.

"Is this why you're in town?" he turned to look at me.

Tapping my nose, I smiled at him. Turning my attention to the naked dancer beside him arching an eyebrow at her, I smirked.

"You never got over me did you?" I asked turning and walking back to the stairs.

"I was never under you" he snarled, I laughed.

"Then stop tapping girls that resemblance to me is completely uncanny" I stated, using quotation indications with my hands.

"Sookie is nothing like you" he stated, I shrugged.

"Maybe not, but yet again she has a habit of not wanting you. Maybe we have more in common than you think" I laughed.

"I have three weeks to clean this mess with Russell up, if not my brothers are coming to town. You being here with me definitely will sign your death warrant. Help me and I won't kill you" I stated to him.

"Stake me, because I ain't helping you" he stated, sucking in a sharp breath I turned to him.

"Don't make me hurt you" I stated, I did not want to hurt him.

"Do you forget I can make you do anything I want?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, but I know you won't you may act tough but I know amongst them all, your the one that is the most human" he stated.

Stepping closer, I took a shaky breathe attempting to keep my cool.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eric, don't make me glamour you. One thing that I'd taken from our brief romance was that for once in myself I didn't use to my age to force you to care for me" I stated, losing the tone of authority in my voice.

Turning to me, anger across his face "One hundred and seventy five years, I devoted one hundred and seventy five years to you! Brief? Our romance was more than brief" he spat at me.

Flinching back from his voice, I felt my wall crack slightly; I needed to control myself and him.

"Eric, I am one of the oldest vampires in history. Do you honestly think that someone as powerful as me would choose an infant like yourself?" I asked, moving closer to him and looking him in the eye.

Locking eyes with him, I heard the click of his fangs pop from his mouth.

"I honestly enjoyed the years we spent together" I added.

"Stake me, glamour me or get the fuck out of my club. Those are your options" he stated, lowering his head to my level.

Grabbing me by both of my arms, Eric's hands gripped me tightly. Using all the force he could manage, he flung my body across the basement in his fit of anger. Of course he knew as well as I did, he couldn't ever actually harm me unless I wanted him to. Letting him throw his anger at me was going to be the best thing. If he got his frustration out at me, then maybe I could get some help from him.

A thud and crack as my head smashed against the cement wall radiated through the basement. The dancer looked at us both in shock and fear. Gripping my head, I frowned. The blood was going to stain my hair, ugh!

Moving to me, he looked down on me "Are you done?" I asked, he shook his head and reached down again and grabbed me.

* * *

Throwing me around, several times the crack of the foundations and the snaps of my bones caused much distressed to the dancer who was now screaming in fear. By the time I was a muddled heap on the ground, I could feel my jaw started to heal and realign itself he stopped to just stare at me.

"Now I'm done" he stated with no emotion.

Straightening myself up, I groaned as I stood up "If you e_ver _touch me again, I will snap Sookie's neck" I stated, he nodded sharply.

Turning to the screaming dancer, I groaned "Oh shut up" I snapped, she continued to scream.

Popping my leg back into the hip socket, I moved to her. Grabbing her jaw in my hand, her eyes wide with fear she continued to wail. Throwing my hand to the side, the sickening snap and the chocked gasp at her larynx was cut. I know was gazing upon the back of her head, her entire body limp. Straightening up, I looked back to Eric who was clenching his jaw.

"You're lucky it's not you" I threatened.

"You won't kill me" he replied, I arched an eyebrow at him.

"And what makes you think that?" I replied.

Stepping closer to me he smiled "Because, if you were going to kill me it would of been when I dislocated your jaw. We all know you never wanted anyone to harm your pretty little face" he said, knocking my jaw mocking me.

Thrusting my hand forward, my razor sharp nails quite easily busted through his skin and under his ribcage. Gripping his vena cava, I squeezed hard causing his to squeak and cough up a speckle of blood. He was struggling to breathe.

"Don't underestimate me Eric" I stated, before releasing him and pulling my hand out.

Stumbling back, he glared at me "I'll see you at sunset tomorrow, but for know I'm going to go and eat care to join me?" I asked, he frowned.

"You're not in town for more than an hour and you've already got yourself a blood bag?" he asked.

I giggled "I've been here for months Eric and I've got my eyes set on everything that is yours" I replied.

"If you hurt Sookie, I will brave your brothers knowing that you are dead" he threatened me.

"I won't hurt her, I'll just fuck with her until there is no more Sookie left in her brain" I replied.

"I won't let that happen" he stated.

I smiled "Then work with me and I'll make sure that Sookie will love you until the end of time and that Bill will never interfere with your relationship"

"Do you promise?" he asked, his face softening.

This Sookie really did make him into a pathetic excuse for a vampire. I nodded "I promise"

"Good, I'll see you at sunrise, I'll debrief you of what is needed to be done" I stated, moving up to the top of the stairs.

"What are we doing?" he called out, I smirked.

"We're culling" I stated before pushing off and back into the club.

* * *

As tempted as I was to party at the club, I was angry and in discomfort until I fully healed. Making my way back to Sookie's home, I smiled at the fact that Jason's car was still in the driveway. Walking into her home, I found Sookie, Jason and Jessica talking. Jessica and Sookie glared at me whilst Jason's face perked up.

"What do you want" Sookie spat at me.

"I wanted to discuss with you something, a proposition shall I call it?" I stated.

"I don't want anything to do with you" she spat at me again.

"Sookie, speak to her with respect" Jason rang out, I stifled an eye roll.

"That's so kind of you Jason, but I need you to go home and get ready for me" I purred to him.

Shooting this to Jessica as much as Jason, I looked back to Sookie.

"I wasn't asking get your ass up and outside right now" I stated, letting my authority ring through my voice again.

Shivering from my voice, she reluctantly got up and walked outside. Joining her, I smiled and nodded.

"Thank-you for making this any less hard than it's going to be" I stated.

Stepping forward, I looked to her and spoke clearly "Everything that has happened in the last year was nothing more than a bad dream, you've worked your day to day life and fell hopelessly in love with a man named: Chad that unfortunately had to move to Germany. Heartbroken you have declared that you will never love another man. This is hard for you but you will live on, I'm doing this to save you Sookie Eric Northman and Bill Compton will kill you if you continue to live with them" I glamoured her.

Stepping back, I watched as her bottom lip trembled "Maybe in a year I can save enough to move to Germany with him?" she asked me, I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can Sookie, I'm doing this to help you" I replied.

She nodded "Of course, would you like something to drink?" she asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I am quite hungry actually" I replied, a smile peaking at my lips.

"Oh, I can make you something?" she asked, I shook my head.

"No, no I don't want to intrude but your brother is actually going to leave so I may leave with him. I'll see you soon Sookie" I said, backing up and turning around.

Finding Jason waiting patiently beside his car...how much had he heard? Moving to him at a normal pace, I smiled to Jason and got into his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Note – There is a lot of swearing in this chapter, the story all together is pretty bad, but this chapter is definitely an exception. Just so you know!

_Flashback – 1789_

_The sun had set on another day; I waited for Eric to return home. I'd gotten him a present, a teenager. She was merely fourteen; I saved her from her parents and two brothers. Hearing her shallow breathing from the bed beside me, I looked at her and smiled. Her obvious beauty was going to make her the perfect child. I didn't want to eat her, I wanted to turn her and start a family. Something I was robbed of._

_"Athena" his voice called out, my heart literally skipped a beat._

_Turning to see him standing by the door, he looked at me with confusion. Turning his gaze to the sleeping girl, he stepped towards me._

_"Where did you steal her from?" he demanded, frowning I moved to him quickly._

_Placing a hand on his chest, I smiled up at him "I didn't steal her, she came voluntarily" I purred, he looked to me and shook his head._

_Laughing lightly, he bent down and kissed my forehead. Stepping aside, he turned to me and the distinct click of his fangs radiated through the small room._

_"Are we having French tonight?" he asked with a smile, moving to the helpless girl._

_"No!" I ran to the girl, blocking Eric's view of her._

_"Saving her for something special?" he asked, I nodded._

_"One hundred and seventy five years, tomorrow" he said, wiping away a piece of my hair._

_"It only seems like yesterday, Godric was introducing me to you. Unaware that the world was fall into despair with wars and revolutions" I hummed back._

_"Forcing us to run, hide in the countryside. You letting your emotions cloud your duty" he said, running his lips along the column of my neck._

_Giggling I shrugged "I have lived since the dawn of human existence and I have never had a moment as frozen as our touches and stares" I replied._

_Setting a rain of kisses along my neck, his arms snatched around my body and pulled me tighter to him._

_"Are you sure we can't feast tonight and just fuck all tomorrow?" he asked, I laughed and shook my head._

_"I'm not going to eat her, I'm going to turn her" I moaned, Eric's body instantly froze. _

_Looking me in the eye, he looked at me confused "You want the responsibility of being a parent?" he asked._

_"I've lived so long; I was robbed of a child. My family line dies with me; this is the closest I'll ever have to a child. I'm more than ready" I replied, running a nail down his face tracing a unique pattern._

_He smiled at me "Then I will stand by you, for eternity" he replied, kissing me gently._

_End flashback – _

Gasping to life, I groaned as I smashed my head on the roof of my coffin. Grumbling, as I pushed it to the side. I noticed the bright light of the sunset. The sun hadn't fully set yet, there were beams of the light filtering into Jason's room. Stupid fucking redneck, slamming the lid of my coffin down the scattered movements of Jason pleased me.

Pushing open the door, he gazed upon me with happiness "Hey" he said.

"Oh!" he said, rushing over to the curtain.

Pulling them across to completely conceal the entire room I sighed "Arm" I stated.

Holding his arm out, the familiar click and crunch as I moved and gripped onto Jason's arm feeling his heart beat through his blood stream. I moaned in response, for a human Jason's blood was surprisingly different. It was probably all the STD's, but I guess it's all the same. Were never affected other than Hep D. I tend to avoid them anyway; it's definitely a pride thing. But Jason's blood was different, not quite normal. Feeling his heart beat begin to slow down, I groaned and forced myself to retract from him. Pulling back, he stumbled back a few paces. Catching him, I smiled at him and winked.

"Thanks" I purred, before cutting open my finger with my fang and running it over my puncture marks on his arm.

"Any time" he replied, I looked at him and smiled.

He was looking a little pale today; maybe I should find myself another to feed on. I don't want to waste him. Guiding him to his couch, I made sure he had everything he needed to stay in for the night.

"Jason, you will not leave your house tonight. Do you understand me? You will invite anyone in, unless it's somebody you know. If you do not feel safe at any point, you will call me or yell or something you will let me know and I will come and I will help you. But for now, you will stay in and do some light reading, maybe watch a game or even clean the house. You will not be glamoured by any other vampire tonight other than me, you will have the resistance but only for tonight" I glamoured him, he stared at me slack jawed and nodded.

"Sure, I'm sure I have a book around here somewhere" he stated, I smiled and laughed.

"Good boy" I replied, before leaving.

Running through the town, I watched as everyone went amongst their nightly routines. It was a nice change of events that was for sure. Arriving to my destination, I smiled at the old house that was now re-done. Instantly being swarmed by guards, who had their guns aimed for my chest resulting in me to let out a giggle, I shook my head at them.

"I am older than time itself, do you honestly think a wooden bullet can kill me?" I mocked them.

"You on the property of the King of Louisiana" one guard stated.

I nodded "I know and you are holding a gun up to the daughter of Lilith" I replied, a small wave of gasps rocked through the men.

Instantly their guns dropped, smirking as I walked up the stairs I muttered a quiet "Imbeciles"

Flinging open the door to Bill's manor, I looked around for him "Honey I'm home!" I called out.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, I quickly noticed his ruffled collar and the light pink smear of lipstick on the second button of his white shirt. Arching an eyebrow at him, I crossed my arms.

"Well I always picked you for a sloppy eater, but never a lover as well" I stated, taking a step forward.

"Very well, I was eating before I would come to find you. Will you meet me in my office then?" he asked, I nodded.

Walking at a human's pace I entered his office and shut the door behind me, I turned to face Bill. He had changed and was seated in his large chair. Taking a seat in front of him, I leant back into the seat comfortably.

"The King in North Carolina's chairs are much more comfortable" I remarked, he nodded.

"Very well, what is the business you wish to speak to me about" he asked.

"I'm here because Russel Edgington has taken a remarkable liking to this town and enjoys torturing and killing the vampires and humans living in it, I need to know why?" I stated.

"As you very well know, Eric had killed Russel's partner Talbot" he started, I couldn't help but let a growl begin to grow in my throat.

He looked at me uneasy "I know this already, tell me why he is still here"

"He's here to kill and harvest the fae" he said all too quickly.

Sitting up in my seat, I looked at him "There's more than one?" I asked, he nodded quickly.

"they are delicious, I'm sure in your time you've tasted one or two" he stated, I nodded.

"Yes, but I found that killing them for a few moments in the sunlight was a waste of time and life" I replied.

"And your entire family thinks that way?" he asked, I locked eyes with him.

"No, Michael had a whole colony of fae to his disposal. He became too much of a threat to my family that way" I replied.

"So isn't the answer simple, if we dispose of Russel than your job here is done, is it not?" he asked, I looked to him and smirked.

"My job here is only just beginning, but Russel is the first on my agenda than I'll be dealing with the corrupt King" I replied.

"I beg your pardon?" he stated.

"The madness you've bestowed upon yourself is sickening, falling for a fae turning on your brother for her. Killing for her, refusing to tell her your true agenda for her" I stated, looking at him with pity.

"Sookie has nothing to do with my place as King" he said angrily.

"If you're wife knew of the man you are today, would she be proud of you?" I asked, he looked to with anger.

Popping his fangs out, he snarled at me. I laughed "Oh please, put the fangs away you child" I demanded.

"Do not speak of my family!" he snapped, I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really, in fact I speak to your family oh so often" I replied, he frowned.

"You do in fact have a family, you daughter bore children you sisters did to. There are plenty of Compton's in this world that I know and glamour regularly" I smiled.

"Have you brought any of them harm?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Human life is too short, unless I am so angry that I allow the true nature of what I am take over, I barely spill any human life" I replied, speaking the whole truth.

"Wow, you must of really lost it killing that dancer last night them" the familiar voice of Eric rang out, pointing to the seat beside me I sighed.

"Sit and well, after breaking jaw and three of my ribs you're lucky it wasn't you" I replied sarcastically.

Sitting down, we tossed each other an angry glare "You know Eric?" Bill asked, I nodded sharply.

"I know many vampires Bill, don't think your that special" I replied.

"What did you do to Sookie" Eric demanded at me, Bill tensed.

"I simply saved her" I replied, they both frowned.

"I went to visit her and she had no clue who the fuck I was!" he snapped.

"I glamoured her into forgetting you all, she's in love with some guy in Germany named Chad. It's safer for her to forget about you two fucking mistakes!" I snapped back.

"Two hundred and twenty three years later and I still hate you!" Eric spat back at me.

Facing to him fully and sitting up I narrowed my eyes at him "Two hundred and twenty three years of hate has made you the spineless dick you are today!"

"Stop it!" Bill interjected before Eric could reply.

"Fucking bitch" Eric muttered.

"Pussy whipped knob" I muttered back.

"You two fight like children" Bill said, slightly shocked.

Almost like a light bulb went off in Eric's mind, he turned to me "Whatever happened to Camille?" he asked, I took a deep breath.

"She lives in Italy at the moment, mainstreaming whilst I'm in America when I'm done I'll collect her and well relocate back to my family. I do not trust my brothers around her" I replied, he nodded and smiled.

"So I'll enjoy it so much more when I kill her" Eric purred at me, my face hardened.

"If you touch her, I will rip Pam and Sookie limb from limb and then I will go after your little twat of a sister; Nora isn't it?" I replied, his face fell also into the hard facade.

"We are both invested in this world, you touch my family I will destroy yours and force you to live with the guilt of their deaths looming over their head" I stated.

"This is why no one like you two, you guys are just so fucking nasty" Jessica's voice rang out, she was standing at the door shaking her head.

"Just to the people that annoy us" Eric replied, not looking to her.

In an awkward stare down, I was struggling to keep my calm. All I know is, Eric Northman will choke on his words in the coming days.


	5. Chapter 5

Note – Thank-you to 'Guest' who keeps reviewing and making my story feel welcomed! I'm guessing it's the same person, so thank-you! You rock!

"Jessica, I suggest you leave" I stated, she scoffed.

"Why?" she demanded, I broke my gaze from Eric.

"Because if you don't I'm going to stake you" I replied sweetly.

"You'll have to go through me and Bill before that happens" Eric replied, I looked to him.

"You threaten to kill family so easily, although the moment yours is spoken of you treat it as a taboo subject that no one should ever speak of" he said in a superior tone.

"No one speaks of my family, because those who speak ill of my family often are never seen again" I stated back.

"Enough you two, you act like children although you are older than me by nine hundred years and you, I don't even know how old you are" Bill snapped at us, shrinking down slightly I took a deep breath.

"Call Russel, I wish to speak with him" I stated, Eric tensed.

"You're not calling that lunatic back into town!" Jessica gasped; I looked to her and nodded.

"Yes, but trust me. He won't get out of my grip, call him" I said, turning to face Bill again.

Jessica frowned and stepped closer to me "Trust you, you turned my boyfriend into your personal blood bag!" she demanded.

Standing up I looked at her and narrowed my eyes whilst crossing my arms "Consider yourself lucky I didn't just kill him for your arrogance, you'll have him back when I'm finished in this town, he won't ever remember me or any of the memories. I'll even make sure that his devotion to you is beyond belief but still remain the regular old Jason you're just itching to eat" I replied.

"Hurry up and get the fuck out of my town" she demanded.

Taking a deep breath, I moved un-humanly fast and grabbed the wooden stake that Bill keeps under his desk. Throwing Jessica up against the wall, with the stake in my hand and the other gripping her neck she stared at me in shock. Pressing the tip of the stake into her ribs, I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"Speak to me with respect! Next time I will kill you and I will make sure it's the most painful thing you'll ever experience in your fucking pathetic little live you dumb fuck" I hissed at her, watching the fear spread throughout her body.

Stepping back, Eric and Bill was fang baring and moving towards us. Throwing the stake, I made sure it landed on Bill's desk. Throwing Jessica across the room, into Bill's arms the both of them fell to the floor in the thud.

"I think you all forget what I am capable of, I'm being kind to you. An easier option would be to cull all the vampires on Bon Temps and make this my own personal blood bank" I screamed at them, I've lost all patience with these vampires.

Retracting their fangs, Bill nodded at me "Yes ma'am" he replied.

"You just don't get it, we don't have a problem here Russel Edgington hasn't troubled us in over a month. Why show up now" Eric asked, I noticed he attempted to speak to me nicer.

"We've watched the progress of this situation and trust me when I say, ripping somebody's spine out on national television got to us immediately. I've been watching this town for months, watching this entire thing spiral out of control" I replied.

"You're a fucking liar, if you were after Russel you'd go directly to him not bother us" Eric snapped, he was struggling with this whole respect aspect.

_Flashback – 1789_

_Pulling my hair back and tucking it behind my shoulder blades, I looked to the sleeping girl, Camille such a beautiful name. Eric was out getting us something to eat, fanning myself I breathed out steadily. Waiting for him to return, I smiled when the familiar knock on the door shot butterflies throughout my stomach. Moving to the door, I opened it up with a smile on my face. I looked to throw myself onto Eric._

_The person standing at the door did have blonde hair, but he was nothing like Eric. Sucking in a deep breath, I looked to the smirking face of my older brother; Zachariah. Standing a few paces back was my eldest brother; Michael._

_Stepping back, I looked in horror at them two._

_"Hello sister" Zachariah smirked._

_Looking to the floor, I nodded "Hello brother"_

_"I see you've taken your duty of protection of Eric to a whole new level" he stated, pushing off his left foot. _

_Following closely behind him, Michael barged his way into the small cabin. Honing in on Camille, both men exchanged glances with each other._

_"I never picked you for a whorehouse stealer" Michael laughed at me._

_Breathing shallow, I listened out for Eric's return. I knew the moment he entered the cabin, my brother's were going to rip him limb from limb._

_"You both shouldn't be here" I stated, attempting to sound strong._

_Turning to me, I felt Zachariah's stone cold hand whip across my face. Knocking me onto the floor, letting out a gasp I looked up to my brother in shock whilst holding my cheek._

_"You defiled your body to somebody as pathetic as Eric Northman, a pathetic vampire with a vendetta against Russel Edgington" Michael laughed, I frowned._

_"Russel?" I asked, Zachariah nodded._

_"Russel slaughtered Eric's family, that's why he's chose to seduce you, it's known that we are quite close to him. What easier way then to seduce the pathetic youngest daughter, you sell your body to him. Defile your pride for a man who is chasing an endless vendetta" Michael yelled at me._

_Flinching away, I looked to the ground and shook my head "Eric did not chose to seduce for me for hate" I whispered back._

_Grabbing my hair, Michael pulled me up and forced me to face him "You are just as pathetic as our mother, always wanting the best of everybody. The only difference is mother saw humans for what they are. Food, you believe there some kind of gift" he spat at me._

_Gripping his hand, I attempted to pull myself from him. Michael although not anymore than a day older than I was in vampire terms was always vastly stronger than any other vampire I had ever met._

_"Michael, release her" Zachariah stated, coming to aid me._

_"Touch her and I will rip your heart out" he stated, stopping Zachariah._

_"We're doing this to save you, when Eric returns you will tell him you are bored of him and you wish to never see him again. You're duty is done and it was a fun run and all" he stated, I nodded._

_I was terrified of my brother; I couldn't not do what he demanded. My life always hung in the balance with him._

_"You know what too, because I'm a great older brother. I'll give Eric a head start, how long shall I give him?" he laughed at me._

_Shrinking back, I looked to Zachariah for help. He straightened his body and smirked "How about two hundred and twenty three years. Just for the fun of it, make him think we're a past life. The chase will be more fun that way" he laughed, this seemed to please Michael._

_"Hope the boy can run" he said, dropping me and letting me fall to a heap on the floor._

_End flashback – _

"Trust me when I say this, I've grown since the last time you saw me. Learn to respect me or I'll watch as you die Eric" I stated.

Straightening up he narrowed his eyes at me "Why are you here!" he asked again.

"Zachariah and Michael are in town" I stated, watching his eyes widen.

"I thought Michael was dead" Bill asked, I looked to him and shook my head.

"We can never kill him, my entire family are dead to me though" I replied, looking to Eric he actually looked terrified.

"You've had a two hundred and twenty three year head start to run Eric, you didn't hide yourself well enough and now I'm stuck in this crappy town attempting to save you" I replied, he looked confused.

"Why are your brothers after me" he demanded.

"Because apparently even if you're a vampire, sleeping with a woman before she's married causes her two idiotic brothers to think it's okay to kill the man that defiled her" I stated, clenching my jaw.

He actually laughed "Plenty of men got to you before I was even born and their after me?" Eric laughed.

I nodded "All those men before me, vampire or human never lived to many days after encountering me. There was a reason why I hid you Eric, why Godric distanced himself and hid you also" I stated.

"And how come they haven't come for me yet" he demanded, not believing me.

"Because they were waiting until the exact day and time that they began the hunt" I replied.

"What time was that?" Jessica asked, being intrigued of my story.

"Seven o'clock, Wednesday the eleventh of July 1789 I remember that day crystal clear" I stated, glancing to Eric.

"So they forced you to make me run from them, why did you?" Eric stated, piecing together the honesty of my story.

"They threatened that if I came near you again after that night they'd kill you, Camille and they'd lock me in the silver chest with the remainder of both of your bodies until the turn of the century" I whispered back.

"Silver chest" Bill asked astonished, I nodded.

"It's like the brazen bull for vampires" I replied.

"Can we run?" Eric asked, I looked to him and shook my head.

"They've come a day early, we can't run. Now... now I'm forced to fight" I mumbled, feeling the pull knowing my brothers were in town.

NOTE – Ta da! Now you know Athena's real reason for coming to town! I like the fact that their hating her as much as you understand why she has to be horrible. I'm thinking of making this an 'M' story, due to the nature of some of the flashbacks I have in mind to help you understand her resentment towards her family and all that jazz. As you can tell though, this story really only focuses on Jessica, Eric, Bill and Athena. With a little bit of Sookie, Pam and possibly Alcide, I love that character but I'm unsure of how I could involve him into my story without making it an awkward love triage (both character and actor are delicious! ;) ) haha. Any who, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Note – Thank-you to 'Guest' who keeps reviewing and making my story feel welcomed! I'm guessing it's the same person, so thank-you! You rock!

"Well, how do we fight them?" Eric asked, Bill frowned at looked to Jessica.

"Jessica will not fight" he stated, I looked to him and nodded.

"Jessica, when my brothers are consumed with myself. I need you to run, get to the nearest airport. There you will find a woman named Anna-Beth, there she will give you a passport and a ticket to Italy. Once there you will be met by a woman named Camille, together you will mainstream in Italy until Bill and I return to collect you" I stated to Jessica.

She shook her head "Why the fuck should Eric and Bill have to die because of your feud with your brothers?" she shot at me.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face the front door "Jessica, just for once shut the fuck up and listen to me. Eric, call and send for Pam to do the same" I stated, moving forward.

Picking up a chair, I smashed it down collecting two rather hefty sized stakes. Although it would basically do nothing to my brothers, it may slow them down so I could either ensure the true death or encase them in some silver. I glanced to Bill.

"Have you got any idea what you're doing?" Eric asked me, I turned to him and snorted out a laugh.

"If I knew how to handle my brothers, you wouldn't have ever been brought into this mess" I stated back, he frowned and shook his head.

"You were the worst mistake I've made" he stated, I again laughed.

"I don't know, that woman in Georgia in the seventies was a pretty bad mistake don't you think?" I offered, watching his eyes harden as he remembers the woman I spoke of.

"How do you know about her?" he demanded to me.

"My brothers may have let you run, but I always kept tabs on those that effected my life Eric I couldn't contact you but I made sure you stayed out of harm's way, made sure they didn't decide to chase you sooner" I replied.

Walking to the front of the house, I stared down the two front doors. I could hear them moving through the graveyard, they were almost here. The squelch and groans of the soldiers that they've ripped heads off given the true death too, looking back to Bill, Eric and Jessica I nodded at them.

"Jessica go, get Pam" I whisper to her, she can hear me and hopefully my brothers cannot.

"Oh little sister!" the voice of my brother Zachariah calls out.

Gripping the stake harder, my entire body tenses up "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he calls again, mocking me.

Gritting my teeth to the point where I felt them begin to ache dully, I nodded to Eric and Bill who were armed with stakes. My best chance was to protect them, more so Eric. Bill was bossy and very self righteous but I would choose his death of Eric's any day.

"Zachariah, are you willing to speak freely" I call out, a stifled sob of another death of a soldier radiates through my ears.

With a painful blast, the two white doors that framed the front of Bill's manor. Deflecting the doors easily, I first the first time in fifty years gazed upon my brother. Stepping in, he smirked to me.

"Always controlled by your emotions, Athena" he stated, I clench my jaw.

"Always controlled by your thirst, Zachariah" I state back, he chuckled.

"Oh have you grown some balls since I saw you last?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I just grew impatient with your narrow mind and small dick syndrome" I snapped at him.

"Maybe another term in the silver box will teach you how respect your brothers" he state, I shudder at the memories of my term in there.

The creak of the stairs behind him, caught my eye. I felt my entire body lock, stepping forward was Michael. His face was masked in pure angry and hatred. He looked to me.

"Well, you did say she would find him for us" he stated to Zachariah, I frowned.

"Did you honestly think we'd ever look for him? You're desire to protect him, brought us too him" he stated, I trembled and looked to Eric in shock.

Coming here and thinking I'd saved him when in fact I'd led my brothers straight to him.

"How are you even here" I state, staring him down attempting to remain strong my face going as hard as stone to cover up the fear I feel.

Michael laughed "Sending me to the bottom of the sea wouldn't last forever you know?" he stated amused.

"No but the silver chains and stake to the heart by your sister should have or at least slowed you down for another century" I reply, the memory of attacking him fresh as ever in my brain.

"The stake didn't penetrate my heart, but the silver did hurt like a bitch" he said, rubbing his wrists.

"Now the choice is your sister, either you kill him or I do" Michael states, I frowned and shook my head.

"How long have you been resurrected?" I ask, he shrugged without a care.

"Only a couple of weeks, must I say this fast food is making the people much more clogged up then they used to be, the only good feed lately I've found has been at a nursing home. The elderly they are on strict diets, makes them a little plump but easy to catch and heard" he chuckled, my stomach churned.

"You always were a dick" I spat at him.

"Times have changed, but you have not Athena" he stated, stepping forward next to Zachariah.

I nodded slowly "Times have and you must know, Eric is a very important vampire of Louisiana. Too kill him would bring the law upon our family" I tried to reason with him, he laughed.

"The law? Has my family gone so soft that they now comply by the law, my dear sister we are above the law" he said, stepping towards me again.

"We try to lead an easy life, we do not lock ourselves in towers and spring a book that made endless sequels and horrendous attempts at movies" I state.

Jessica couldn't help but giggle, Michael's attention focusing on her "Oh, this is funny to you?" he asked, her face soon fell void of the humour she had a moment ago.

"No just that Dracula is my favourite book, that's all" she whispered, I smiled slightly.

"The romance was completely false, but Dracula was based upon Michael he always enjoyed playing with his food" Zachariah chimed in, scaring her relentlessly.

He cocked his head to the side looking at her "I like her brother, shall we not kill her?" he asked, looking to Michael.

He shrugged "Sure, it'll give us something to remember of this conquest" he stated, looking up and scanning the room.

"I will kill you if you dare to think to touch her!" I snapped at him, he ignored my comment.

His eyes landing on Bill and Eric, who were all of a sudden very quiet Eric, continued to flicker between looking at my brothers and me. His face was frozen, nothing but anger and pride. He had a tiny tell, a muscle in his neck would flicker showing me his fear. I was the only one other than Godric who knew of this.

"You must be the infamous Eric Northman" he stated, I moved to stand between my brother and Eric.

He laughed "You really are pathetic, do you not think I would be able to handle you attacking me and successfully kill the child" he asked, I frowned.

"Do you not think that I wouldn't make the same mistake as last time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He frowned at me "What mistake"

I laughed now "Oh brother, did you honestly think I would not bring my own reinforcements?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He glanced to Zachariah who shook his head "I don't know what she speaks of" he stated, I giggle and glance to Eric and smile.

"Although I came out of the dark and showed my presence to this town, others have not" I state.

A faint chuckle is swept through the house; I smirked and let a small giggle from my mouth. Looking up to the roof and shook my head.

"Rebecca?" Michael hissed, I looked to him and nodded.

"Did you not think I would not track down the one person in the world who is not afraid to face you brother?" I state, his face fell blank.

"Rebecca is dead, I saw to her death" he stated.

"Nice try though" Zachariah added in, I shrugged.

"Go upstairs, I dare you to find out who's up there then" I state.

He moved to the stairs slowly, keeping close to the wall out of my grabbing reach. I was the youngest, but I was fastest and the most surprising.

"Don't!" Michael stopped him, with a flicker of his hand.

He looked to me "I didn't come here to be tricked by my sister, Athena in an act of kindness I shall let you choose Eric's death" he states, I groaned.

"Why must you insist of his death? Society today has greetings where they leave with other people purely for sexual satisfaction? Yet, I sleep with Eric in the eighteenth century and you insist upon his death? If you had not forced my hand and his immediate death, who says I would not have become an honest woman with Eric by my side!" I snapped, holding the stake so hard it began to splinter under my hand.

He clicked his tongue several times and glanced to Eric "Would you have made my sister an honest woman?" he asked him, I looked to Eric and shot him a look to lie.

"Honestly, I may not have married her to be correct upon human eyes but I would have followed her until the end of time" he stated, I couldn't help but smile a bit.

That was the nicest thing he's said to me since I arrived in this stupid town. Michael sighed and looked to Zachariah and shrugged.

"Such a shame, but I am a man of my word... it's time for Eric Northman to encounter the true death" he stated.

"No!" Zachariah and I both call out in union, stopping myself and Michael in our tracks.

Michael turned to face my brother "What?"

"You heard him; I do believe he spoke honestly when he stated he would follow her. How do we know that we misjudged his actions with her? Forcing our family apart?" he stated, moving towards us again.

I smiled at him "See, even Zachariah can see the stupidity of this" I state.

"Our brother was always a turn coat, chose whosever side looked to be the most promising. He does not think you are right, he is just afraid of death. He fears the end result" Michael spat, Zachariah tensed beside me.

"Are you not afraid of death brother?" Zachariah asked, standing in the middle of us.

All of them engrossed in their arguing, no one saw the body slowly slink down the stairs. I knew of her presence, he thought he saw to her death. But I would make sure, her body and spirit would plague this earth until the end of time. I glanced to her, her long black hair contrasted against her ice cold eyes and pale skin.

"No but when I do die, tell me how it was for you" he stated, I frowned as did Zachariah.

Michael moved at such speed, my mind raced to catch up with his movements. He lurched towards my brother, his hands coming down on him so hard and fast. Catching all of us off guard, the gurgled sound and distinct rip washed through the room. I pushed off, heading to my brother to save him from Michael. But I was too late, I watched as Michael through the dismembered head of Zachariah against the wall. His body falling to the floor in a mixture of blood and clothing fragments, his head exploding into the same mush as his brother. I froze midstride, my heart feeling as if it was ripped from my chest. A blood curdling scream rasped through my lips, I looked to him in shock.

Stepping back from our brother, he flicked a remainder of him off his shirt and sighed. Turning to me, he took a deep breath.

"He always was a wimp, you are much stronger than he was" he stated, stepping closer to me.

Extending the same hands that he had just killed Zachariah with; Rebecca stepped down the steps once more.

"Was the man that was afraid to die, or the man he kills a man off guard which had more value of life?" she stated, Michael froze.

Turning to Rebecca, his mouth agape "You" he stuttered, I set my jaw and nodded.

"I made sure she would survive your attempt at her death, she will plague this world waiting for your death. Raise the sun Rebecca" I state clearly, my voice did not falter although my eyes rimmed with bloody tears.

He laughed; I looked to Eric, Bill and Jessica "Stay inside, get below ground" I stated authority in my voice, lurching forward to my brother.

Knocking him back, we flailed through the air. Taking him back several meters, we hit the ground with a thud. My nails raked down his face, my elbow flung up. Catching him off guard, I managed to force my brother outside. With Rebecca raising the sun, my brother's deaths would come sooner than both intended.


	7. Chapter 7

Throwing my arm up, in a attempt to hit my brother. I smiled brightly when I felt my fist hit into his face, his blood splattering onto my hand and arm. Pushing up from my feet, I managed to push up and grip onto my brother tightly. Not allowing him to have access to my head or chest, two sure ways of mine, Eric's, Bills and Jessica's deaths. I had to win, the moment they arrived when Jessica and Bill were still here. I had to save more than just stupid Eric.

"I will not kill you Athena, I'm not willing to lose another family member" he said, pushing up against me.

I screamed and dragged my nails across his face, feel the ground slowly begin to warm. The night was becoming lighter; Rebecca was raising the sun fast.

"You killed Zachariah; you've torn our family apart. I will avenge his death and save my family" I growled into his ear.

"I am your family!" he roared, I scoffed.

Throwing his fist up, it connected with the side of my head. Hearing the bone to my skull crack, I fell limp beside him. Grabbing my head, I pushed up away from him. Glaring at him, the sun was beginning to rise. I could see Rebecca standing in the doorway, chanting quietly to herself. Her arms extended, she looked at me and nodded. Diving on top of me, Michael pinned my arms down into the ground. His face was distorted in anger and confusion, I glared up at him.

"Why won't you just let me kill the vampire and we can regain our friendship like we've done before!" he screamed at me, he raised his arm ready to swipe and kill me.

"Do it, be the one to explain to mother and father that their son. The warrior killed his younger sister and brother in an act of anger against a Viking you know nothing about" I hissed, he screamed at me.

"Neither do you, Athena. You think you maintain your humanity, you are no better than I am" he stated, bringing his hand down and gripping onto my throat.

I gasped, and clawed at his hand. It's not that I needed to breathe; his nails digging into my skin would sooner or later break my neck and render me useless for a few hours. By then, most if not all the vampires in Bon Temps would be dead and this was all useless. Feeling the bone of my skull begin to pop back into my place, I wiggled my arm away from my head in an attempt to give myself with the upper hand.

"The sun is rising early, come we must seek shelter" he said more calmly then anticipated.

"Your final sunrise, Michael" I snapped, he looked to me.

His calm face pulling into a sneer, a low growl rumbled in his chest "If this is to be my last sunrise than it shall be yours Athena" he stated, gripping my neck tighter.

I could feel the bones beginning to bend under his grip, I gasped in pain. My sudden jerk, pulling my right hand free. Pushing up, to pull me up by the neck I used this moment to throw my hand forward. My sharp nails, busting through the skin of his chest cavity gripping onto his heart I felt his body jerk and clench.

"Zachariah and Michael, two great warriors fallen to the mot unheroic death. Men ruled by their pride, killed by a woman who claims to understand the human race" I state, locking eyes with him.

"Ripping my heart out will not kill me, where too old" he whispered, I smirked.

"Age is not the factor; you may live a crushed heart. You will not survive the suns power" I said, digging in.

Feeling his ancient organ crumble under my grip, his face blanking out as his body slumped against mine. His grip on my throat releasing, I threw his unconscious body away from me. I could feel a burning sensation run across my legs and my back. Facing the sun, I looked at the sky as it was a bright pink. A smile creeping across my face, Michael would reanimate any moment now. But for the first time since my birth as a vampire, I watched the beauty of a sunrise.

"Athena, he will come back any moment. Strap him down" Rebecca called to me; I looked back at her and nodded a silent thank-you.

Grabbing his unconscious body, I pulled it to the front of Bill's manor. Putting him on his back, I could see the sun scorching his one porcelain skin. I could feel the pain of the sun becoming unbearable. Looking at my ride side that was facing the full force of the sun, I looked at my arm once to a clear and white complexion was not flaking and darkened like a roast that had been left in the oven for several hours too long.

Moving to the closest tree, I ripped a branch around three or four inches thick. Dragging it back over to my brother, my entire body was beginning to turn black. The sun was almost completely in the sky, I was gritting my teeth to save myself from screaming. Pulling up my last little ounce of strength, I looked down at my charcoaled and unconscious brother.

Flashes of happy memories ran through my mind, taking a steady breath. I let out a unnatural scream, as I thrusted the branch into his chest. His eyes flew open, I looked to my brother once more before I watched as his body began to bubble and melt. My brother was experiencing the final and true death. Breaking the branch had given me shade, which saved me slightly. I had only had moments left; moving to the house I looked to Rebecca whose face was emotionless. I couldn't watch my brother die, knowing my hand was the one who sealed the end of his long life.

As my foot touched the first step of Bill's manor, I felt a wash of wind throw my fragile body back into the melting sun. In confusion I looked to the witch, her face was smug.

"Vampires are a plague to the human world, you shall not live past today" she said, I gritted my teeth again as the pain was causing my vision to blur.

"Your life it tethered to mine, if I die so do you!" I screamed out, trying to roll away from the sun.

"Then I shall die a hero! Good-bye, Aifric" she said, I looked to her.

She had used the name I was birthed with; the sensation of death was eerie. Knowing I'd die within the next few seconds was something I would never think I would experience. After years of living without the fear of death, death becomes an obsolete subject. Closing my eyes, I clenched my jaw and let my mind wonder. Whilst I embraced and waited for the true and final death.

Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long. Life outside of the TB world caught up with me! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! This isn't the end either! There may be one or two more chapters. By the way Aifric is actually a real name, it's Irish and it means pleasant :-).


	8. Chapter 8

Blood.

That is what the afterlife tastes like, sweet ad delicious blood. None of that True Blood crap, fresh from the artery blood. Clamping down around the taste, I felt the life from my source drain as it filled out my body. I was too weak to pop my fangs out, so I was old fashionably swallowing the life straight from the source. I could feel my body was beginning to get stronger, the hair that was singes from my body began to prickle as it began to grow and flow down around my head.

The ache of my charred skin was fading, the blood circuiting through my body healing my wounds and clearing my mind. My hearing and eyesight was still shot, I couldn't hear anything but the thud of the blood as I swallowed it down my swollen throat. As the noise that surrounded me slowly began to come into my reality. Maybe I was being reborn into purgatory; the moment the thought crossed my mind. Another haunting image appeared, would Michael be here, would my death mean an eternity with my brother who hates me and now could not kill me. He would take millenniums for him to finally forgive me. God knows what kinds of tools or what exactly is in purgatory.

"That's the third one, maybe we should swap her to some True Blood. These are some of our best men" the unexpected voice of Bill Compton stated.

There was a slight grunt "Jessica is giving them her blood, the men will heal. Be grateful to the vampire that risked her life" Eric stated.

Eric, Jessica, Bill? Purgatory; the place where vampires go after the true death... Maybe, Michael survived and sent the three to purgatory with me? No, the stake and the sun sealed his death. It sealed mine.

"She's almost fully healed, her skin is just a little red and her hair looked healthier now just a little stained. We'll take her to ground now and when the sun sets again she should be fine" Bill said, his tone sounded soothing with an edge of authority.

As the source of blood was stolen from me, I groaned slightly before falling victim to the suns pull and fell under once more.

The next time my eyes opened, I was in a coffin. It wasn't mine, but it was comfy enough. A small screen that was installed to the roof was a digital clock telling me the time. 5:57pm. I was sure to be one of the first vampires awake. Opening my coffin, I groaned as the artificial light hit me. I was the first awake, four coffins surrounded me.

A large man, muscles that were almost popping from his skin rustled some papers. Dragging my attention to him, he looked up to me. His lips stretching out over his face, a kind smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Compton asked me to tell you when he woke that upstairs is a donor waiting for upstairs" he stated, I nodded and slipped out of the coffin.

"Thank-you..." I said, waiting for a name.

"My name is Anthony" he stated, I nodded.

"Athena"

He nodded "I know ma'am" he stated, before turning back to his paper work.

My donor wasn't much of a woman; she was a overly glamoured junkie whose blood tasted quite sour and unappealing. But she was more than willing to tap a vein for a vampire, so she was what would be equivalent to a humans 'junk food' option. Healing her puncture marks, I locked eyes with her.

"You don't remember any of this; last thing you remember was going for a run whilst clearing your head and contemplating life decisions. One thing you decided was that you were going to get off the drugs, they sicken you. You want to be a healthy and happy person, who isn't controlled by the syringe. Correct?" I stated, she nodded slowly and smiled lightly.

"I have a little girl who needs me" she muttered, I sighed and nodded.

Of course, she had daughter somewhere resenting her mother and evidently leading the same path as her.

"You will also be the best mother you can possibly be to her. She is your everything, that's why you're going to clean yourself up and move up in the world. Thank-you for your donation today" I stated, breaking the gaze.

As she got up and exited the room, I smiled and sighed "You really have a knack for making people think there better than they are" Eric's cool voice washed through the room.

I looked to him and shrugged "I believe in something other than myself and that's what gives me the drive to make people think there more than a meal"

Standing up, I wiped away the small trickle of blood from the corner of my mouth "So, who pulled me in?"

"Jessica and I, the suns' power was strong if it wasn't for your power I'm sure you would have perished as quickly as Jessica and I almost did. Bill, well he ripped the witch's heart out. It's on ice if you want to devour it" he stated, I shrugged.

"I'm old, not weird Eric" I replied.

"Was that a thank-you?" he asked amused, I shook my head.

"No, let's just say no were even. I saved your life, you saved mine" sitting down on a leather chair in Bill's office, Eric joined me.

"So, you came here and wrecked havoc, lied about Russel Edgington, culling vampires and all that just to save my life?" he asked, I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, kinda; I mean I'm still considering culling vampires in the area. There is several vampires I'd like to see turn to mush" I stated.

"Are you sure, I hear where a dying breed" he said amusingly.

I barked out a laugh "So I've heard, but don't fret about you or your progeny. They will be well protected under my family's protection now. If not myself but Cassandra, will make visits regularly from now on"

"Why would I need a few vamps to stay and look after me and Pam, we've done it for years beforehand" he stated, I laughed dryly.

"Let me rephrase that, from now on we will make a more visible appearance to check in on you. Just because you think I ran from you all those years ago, does not mean I stopped doing my job that I was requested to do by Godric and my father" I replied.

"How well did you know Godric?" he asked, I looked to him and smiled.

"He was one of the best vampires I ever met, even at the end he was brave even though that was when he was the most afraid" I stated, nodding and smiling grimly.

"It's good to see you both are up and well" Bill's voice rang out; he moved quickly to stand between Eric and I.

I looked up at him and smiled "Yes, thank-you for saving me. I do gratefully appreciate it"

"Well, I'd like to believe you would have done the same for me or Jessica" he stated, I shrugged.

"I guess so, I was just telling Eric that my families open protection to him and his progeny will know be extended to you. I guess in a way, you haven't seen the last of me" I laughed at my own stupid joke.

"Well, before you head off do you mind if you fix Jason for me?" Jessica asked, rubbing her eyes as she emerged into the room.

I nodded and smiled "Yes, and again thank-you"

She shrugged "Well, if you died I'd never get him back"

I smirked "Exactly, I shall fix what I've broken in this town and head off. Before I leave though, is there any Glamouring that needs to be done before I leave?" I asked, the two men frowned before clicking.

I had the power to glamour anything or anyone.

"Could you fix Sookie?" Eric asked, his eyes going slightly wide.

I bit my lip and sighed "No, she's been dealt with enough. I may give her the memories of you both, but I won't relinquish untold or undealt with feelings for the both of you" I stated, Eric frowned.

"After everything you're not going to give me the girl?" he asked, his town seeping into nastiness.

I arched an eyebrow at him "I will glamour you into forgetting how to use your dick correctly if you don't watch your tone, I'm going now. Try and get her to love you both again, but her love for Chad's pretty deep" I stated, getting up and looking to both men.

"Tell Anthony I said good-bye and I guess I'll see you three in another fifty years or so" I stated, heading for the door.

"Athena!" Both men called out, I stopped and turned to them with a slight smile.

"Don't push it" I stated, smiling too sweetly.

Blowing a soft kiss, I pushed off out the door and into the darkness. My next stop was Jason's house, then Sookie's. Then, I was going to go home and face my family. Which shouldn't be too bad, maybe I'll come back to Bon Temps or maybe I'll send Cassandra. Either way, Eric Northman better watch his back. Because if he doesn't play his cards right and I have to come back to this Southern town. I won't be so friendly.

**That's it guys! The end of my short story, I hope you enjoyed it! Review what you thought of the story? I'm definitely going to use Athena again in other stories, not sure how but I enjoy the awkward banter between the vampires. Hope you liked the character and the story overall because I'm a bit shaky on whether it was super bad or an alright story. I might re-write it and flesh it out over several chapters or just leave it the way it is and write other stories surrounding the TB world. Anywhoo, hope you enjoyed! Bye for know!**


End file.
